1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention is remote tracking and communication devices.
2. Background
Many different devices are known for the remote tracking of individuals, cars, or the like and/or for remotely communicating with individuals. For example, standard cellular telephones allow two-way voice communication, but they are often incapable, or at least inefficient, at tracking the movement of the operating user. On the other hand, remote tracking devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,652,570, 5,731,757, 5,867,103, 6,072,396, and 6,100,806. Each of these mobile tracking devices enable the remote tracking of the unit (and the user operating or wearing the device), but they do not have two-way voice communication capabilities or have implementations of two-way voice communication capabilities which are at best awkward and require additional devices for implementation of full voice communication.
Moreover, the database systems which support such mobile tracking devices generally pass all location data obtained from the tracking devices directly through to the administrative user who requires analysis of the data. This places the task of sorting through the mountain of location data directly on the administrative user. Placing such a heavy burden on the administrative user, however, is generally undesirable and a waste of resources.